A wide variety of physical items are available for acquisition through various online merchants. Some of these items are available in several different sizes. For example, hand tools may be sized for a particular grip, rings for a particular size finger, bracelets for a wrist, hats for a head, a shoe for a foot, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.